


Caught on Camera

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom John, John is a giggling mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes John out of the flat to cross another kink off the list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy title i know

John entered the flat, two bags of groceries in his hand. He looked around the flat to find it in the same state as he left it. Sighing, he entered the kitchen, only to run into Sherlock.

“Ah, John, perfect timing. Come on.” Sherlock said, pulling on his coat.

“Er, where are we going?” John asked as he began putting the groceries away.

“Its for a case.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question Sherlock.” He said as he placed the carton of milk into the fridge.

“An abandoned warehouse. Come on John.” Sherlock called as he bounded down the stairs.

Huffing, John swiftly finished unpacking the groceries before following the detective.

* * *

“Sherlock.” John said for the third time as he followed the detective into a warehouse. It was dark now, John swearing at himself for not thinking to bring a flashlight. “Sherlock.” He said again, when he got no response.

“Mhm.”

“What are we doing?”

“Its for a case. I did tell you.”

John gritted his teeth. “Yes, yes you did. What are we _looking_ for then?”

When Sherlock didn’t respond, John sighed loudly.

“Sherlock-” John began but was caught off when Sherlock stopped suddenly, tugging John inside a room. “Sher-” He tried again, only to be shoved against a desk, the feeling of Sherlock’s lips against his, completely stopping his train of thought.

Sherlock lips were harsh, nipping and licking John’s. John relaxed at the feeling, only to be suddenly aware what was happening and where they were. He shoved at Sherlock, tearing them apart.

“What are we doing Sherlock?” He asked, his breathing ragged.

“Checking something off the list.”

The look on John’s face was one of confusion, for Sherlock sighed loudly.

“You know, the _list_ , John.”

“Yes, I know the list…but the case?

“No case. Not really.”

John sighed loudly. “Okay, then…but I don’t remember writing ‘have sex in a warehouse’ on our list.” John said.

“Well, no you didn’t. But you wanted to be fucked on a desk and here we are, in an abandonedoffice, with a desk and everything. Its not like we’re at Scotland Yard.” Sherlock said.

 “Sher-” John started. “This…this is crazy! You-you really want to…I mean…oh fuck it.” John launched forward, pulling Sherlock down into a kiss. Sherlock gasped, as John ravaged his mouth. The two kissed roughly, Sherlock moving his hands to John’s arse, squeezing it.

“Oh fuck yes.” John moaned against Sherlock mouth, allowing himself to be pushed back against the desk.

Sherlock winced as his hands were squished between the desk and John’s backside.

“Okay?” John paused, looking Sherlock.

“Fine, just, you need to _sit_ on the desk John.”

John jumped slightly, and sat on the edge of the desk only to wince.

“What?” Sherlock eyes widened slightly.

“I sat on the stapler.” John wiggled slightly, moving the stapler and other office supplies away.

 He then wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist, bringing their clothed erections closer.

Sherlock gasped at the sudden friction, only to wince when his hand landed on a stapler.

“Okay?” John looked over at Sherlock’s hand.

“Yes. Fine. There’s too much stuff on the desk.” Sherlock complained.

John giggled as he kissed Sherlock’s pout slightly.

The two kissed lazily, their lust increasing quickly. Sherlock moaned against John’s lips as John moved his hands to Sherlock’s trousers.

John fumbled wit Sherlock’s trousers, causing Sherlock to huff.

“Let me.” He said, quickly shoving his trousers and pants down to his knees. He then quickly unbuckled John’s belt and tugged his jeans and pants down enough to free his cock. John pulled Sherlock back towards him with his legs, their cocks coming into contact. The two men gasped, their lips meeting against much more harshly as they rocked together.

“Sherlock…I…I need you to fuck me.” John moaned as Sherlock’s hand stroked their cocks together.

 “Yes, okay…” Sherlock muttered, shuffling to get the lube out of his coat pocket. Once he found it and covered his fingers and cock with a generous amount, he was only able to get a finger into John when John froze.

“What-“ Sherlock huffed, his hand in between them aching at the awkward angle.

“Are-are you sure this place is abandoned?” John asked, his forehead gleaming slightly,

“Yes.” Sherlock said with certainty, “At night.” He added under his breath.

John swiveled his head to look at Sherlock. _“At night?!”_

“Shh” Sherlock said at John’s raised voice.

“Why are you shushing me? I thought this place was _abandoned?!”_

“Why are you panicking?”

“I…I think I heard something.”

“Well I didn’t.”

“Sherlock-“

“John, do I need to remind you I have a finger up your arse.” Sherlock said, his breathing hitching slightly. He moved his finger inside John, brushing slightly against his prostate. John squirmed as small amounts of pleasure erupted through him.

“Sher-Sherlock.” John tried to scold.

“I just want to make you come John.”

John nodded, biting his lip as Sherlock repositioned himself closer to John, pushing in a second finger.

Sherlock worked his fingers in. He worked in a third and soon John was breathing heavily against him.

“Ready?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes…please.” John moaned against Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock aligned his cock with John’s entrance, lifting John’s arse up a little.

He slowed penetrated John, both men emitting gasps of delight.

He was in John completely when John gasped, freezing against him.

“John?” Sherlock asked, forcing himself not to move.

“Sherlock…” John voice was rough, but Sherlock could detect a slight hint of amusement.

“What? What is it?” Sherlock said, unable to turn around.

John bit his lip before responding.

“The camera is recording.”

Sherlock froze. “What camera?”

John moved his face so that he was hiding behind Sherlock’s shoulder. He giggled slightly before responding.

“The _security_ camera in the corner. The red light is on.” He giggled again. “Sherlock your arse is on camera.”

“No its not, my coat is covering it.” Sherlock said, trying to keep his dignity in tact.

John giggled again. “Sherlock, my legs are wrapping around your waist, thus your coat is askew. Your arse is on camera.” He said again, his giggles turning into laughter.

“John-” Sherlock said, pulling back slightly to view his partner laughing uncontrollably.

“John-“ Sherlock said again, rolling his eyes. “Its not _that_ funny.”

John kept shaking slightly with laughter. “I’m sorry.” He said, smiling wide.

Sherlock then began to laugh as well, resting his head against John. He then rolled his hips, his cock still in John, it now brushing John’s prostate.

John gasped at the sudden pleasure, grasping Sherlock shoulders.

“Sherlock, fuck.” John gasped.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?”

John moaned, pulling himself tighter against Sherlock. He nodded and clung onto Sherlock as Sherlock rocked his hips harder into him.

“Oh fuck, Sherlock, yes…yes, Jesus,…oh fuck…Sherlock.” John’s moans growing louder.

Sherlock moaned in response, his hands grasping John’s arse roughly. He pounded into the doctor, and soon both men were moaning loudly.

“Oh fuck Sherlock!” John yelled. “Oh Sherlock I’m going-“ He tried to speak, his orgasm coming in full blast cutting him off. He came hard; his come splattering on his and Sherlock’s clothes. Sherlock came right then, falling forward on top of John, who fell backwards onto the desk.

The two men laid there, Sherlock’s arse now in full view. Sherlock looked at John, and when their eyes met, they both burst out laughing.

“I can’t…can’t believe we just did that.” John breathed out.

Sherlock laughed, before kissing John softly.

They kissed lazily, unaware of the security guard standing behind them.

“Excuse me!” the man yelled, causing John and Sherlock to break apart. Startled, Sherlock slipped out of John and fell onto the floor.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” The man yelled again, his flashlight shining directly at them.

 John blinked at the light as he fumbling with his pants and jeans.

Sherlock stumbled as he stood up, pulling his trousers back up as well.

“Sorry officer.” John tried to speak, laughter still in his throat.

“This isn’t funny.” The security guard snapped. “The police are on their way.”

“Oh like that’s going to stop us.” Sherlock said lightly, grabbing John’s hand and sprinting through the guard, knocking him down.

“Oi! Stop!” The guard yelled as he stumbled.

Sherlock pulled John with him to the main hallway

“Sherlock!” John yelled, laughter erupting from his throat.

“Come on John!” Sherlock yelled enthusiastically. He ran down the hallway, John right behind him as they got outside, only to have two cop cars waiting. Sherlock stopped in his tracks as Lestrade exited one, an annoyed look on his face.

Sherlock glanced right and left, only to see they were trapped.

“Really, Lestrade? I thought this wasn’t your division.”

“Its not.” Lestrade said walking towards them. “The guard recognized your faces when you entered the warehouse and thought you might be here for a case. So he called. I told him to keep an eye on you until I arrived. What were you two doing?” Lestrade asked.

“A case.” Sherlock lied.

John remained silent, his lips turning up into a smile. He looked away to conceal it but his efforts weren’t needed for the security guard came puffing behind them.

“These two—they were having sex!” He huffed out, before collapsing down, catching his breath.

John accidently laughed at Lestrade’s shocked face, quickly trying to cover it up. Sherlock smirked at Lestrade.

“Alright you two come on.” Lestrade said, leading them to the cop car.

“What, no” Sherlock said, as he tried to walk the other way.

“Wait what,” John’s face turned bewildered as an officer placed him in handcuffs. Sherlock was pushed against the cop car, his wrists handcuffed behind his back as well. He tried to squirm but his efforts failed and he was pushed into the back of the squad car, John right behind him.

The detective and the doctor sat in shock as Lestrade drove them to the station.

“You’re not serious Lestrade!” Sherlock barked, kicking Lestrade’s seat.

“Enough Sherlock. You and John will just be locked up for the rest of the night, and there will be a fine as well. Nothing to worry about.” Lestrade said, basking in this accomplishment. “Maybe this will teach you to not be having sex outside your flat.”

Sherlock huffed, about to speak when John nudged him.

Sherlock looked at John, and noticed his eyes were sparkling. Without needing to speak a single word, John titled his head. Sherlock smirked slightly before leaning forward, capturing John’s lips. The two kissed harshly, and roughly, a red faced Lestrade trying desperately to maintain to the speed limit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this : ) I wrote this instead of studying for my final, which is in an hour. oh well
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr: bisexualwvtson.tumblr.com : ) 
> 
> if anyone has advice on coming up with better titles please tell me 
> 
> also, are there any kinks/fantasies anyone wants me to write? feel free to tell me : )
> 
> *And look at this commission purrlockholmes on tumblr created for me :D 
> 
> http://bisexualwvtson.tumblr.com/post/144316916829/purrlockholmes-sherlock-johns-voice-was


End file.
